I Scream, You Scream, We All Scream For Ice cream
by Lushcoltrane
Summary: After the trip to the Grizzly Glue factory in Bakersfield, Cat and Trina become closer. Disclaimer: Victorious and its characters are the property of Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. No


The show was over. Tori the Zombie was now makeup free and happy, glowing with the praise of Sophia Michelle, the woman who wrote the play she headlined – in zombie makeup thanks to Cat's use of Grizzly Glue.

Cat wanted more Freezy Queen ice cream.

And Trina still wondered how she got into all this.

"Trina! That ice cream was great! Let's get some more!"

Trina shook her head, "Cat, the closest Freezy Queen is in Bakersfield. That's two hours away."

"There's a Freezy Queen in Seal Beach."

An hour later, in Seal Beach, Cat said, "Maybe it's in Sunset Beach?"

* * *

Sitting on a bench between the beach and the Pacific Coast Highway in Huntington Beach (Cat was wrong about Sunset Beach too), watching the lights of ships out on the dark ocean as they cruised towards or away from the port in Long Beach to the northwest, Trina glanced at her phone. "Dang it!"

"What?"

"It's really late," Trina replied.

"So?"

"Mom and Dad already went to bed and Dad always sets the house alarms before he goes to bed."

"So?" Cat asked again. "Just use the code."

"I…don't remember it. And, when the alarm goes off, Dad'll know I was out past our curfew."

"Can't you do like Jade? Go in through Tori's window?"

"That's just as bad. Tori will wake up and narc on me…"

"Tori wouldn't do that."

"A lot you know about my sister."

"Oh! She'd turn you in?"

"Yepper! In a heartbeat."

"My brother tried to turn himself in once…"

"Don't care, Cat. What do I do?"

They sat in silence, licking their third ice creams of the night. Cat's eyes widened and she said, "You can stay with me! I'll get you up early and you can go home, climb in through Tori's window after she goes to the bathroom to get ready for school and your Dad'll never know."

"Cat, that's brilliant!"

"I'm sorry?" Cat replied.

* * *

Cat led Trina into the Valentine home. She started to head upstairs to her room. "Ssh, remember, be quiet, Trina."

Trina whispered her reply, "Why? Your parents light sleepers?"

"No. And they're in San Diego with my brother."

"Then why are we whispering?"

"Because it's late, silly," Cat giggled quietly.

Trina's eyes and mouth all made almost perfect O's of surprise then she shook her head once and followed the ditzy faux redhead upstairs.

In Cat's bright pink room, Trina noted all the stuffed animals on the queen-sized bed, an easy chair and her dresser. _I thought Tori had a lot of stuffies._

"Cat, I don't have anything to sleep in. I'm not sleeping in my clothes," Trina stated flatly.

"Oh! Umm…" Cat looked Trina up and down. "I don't think anything I have will fit you."

"I'm not sleeping in my clothes!"

"You can sleep in your underwear. I don't care."

"I can't sleep with my girls still in a bra. It's really uncomfortable."

"You can sleep topless," Cat suggested.

Trina thought she heard a note of hopefulness in Cat's voice. _Nah! Not Cat. I doubt she even knows what sex is._

Aloud, the older Vega sister said, "Topless? I don't think so."

"Well, what else can you do?"

With a sigh, Trina nodded. "I guess so. You know, you're a lucky girl, Cat. Usually I get a good dinner from a guy before he even gets a peek."

Cat giggled then started to take off her clothes. "I'll sleep the same way. That way you'll feel more comfortable."

"O-okay…"

Before Trina completely comprehended what Cat was saying, the younger girl was gently removing her animals from the bed, clad only in a pair of lacy pink panties. Trina had to admit the girl looked innocently sexy as those panties stretched across her tight little ass and her smaller, pert boobs sported perfect pink nipples.

Incongruous to the sexy image she presented, Cat kissed each animal, told them good night (by name) and placed them on her already crowded dresser and chair.

_Nah, she can't know what sex is…_

Realizing she was still staring at a nearly naked Cat, Trina forced herself to blink, swallow and turn away as she began to disrobe. When she removed her bra, she massaged the temporary lines under her breasts caused by the underwire. She didn't think anything of her action as she unconsciously did the same every night.

Then she saw Cat looking at her with an innocent smile mixed with a curious expression.

"Wow, Trina! You have great boobs!" Then she clapped her hands over her mouth, "I'm sorry, I never say boobs! Oh darn! I said it again!"

Trina shook her head, the girl was sweet, if more than a little goofy And she was adorably sexy!

_What?! I did_ not _think that! I don't think other girls are…hot or sexy or…_

Cat cut through her thoughts, "Let's get in bed."

"Okay…"

* * *

"Oh, Beck, you like do like my girls. Keep rubbing them. Pinch them. You can… Oh, yeah… Your tongue feels sooo…"

Trina slowly woke to the feeling of Beck suckling her nipple. He was so good…

Wait! She was in Cat's bed and…

Trina's eyes opened to see the unnaturally bright red hair cascading over her chest as Cat sucked and bit her nipple.

"CAT!"

The younger girl looked up, "Whattie?"

"Why are you sucking my tit?"

"Because I didn't want this one to feel neglected. I made your other one happy already."

"But Cat…" Trina stopped. How could she explain that what the girl was doing was wrong? Especially since it felt so good.

"Didn't I do a good job?" Cat's voice was sad.

"Yes, Cat. I mean no Cat." Cat's face fell and Trina suddenly felt an unusual feeling – concern for someone else. "I mean, you were great but…"

"But what?"

"You can't suck my…girls. We're both…girls. And…"

With a strangely certain tone, Cat said, "I'm not gay, Trina. Bi probably. And so we have a little fun. Who has to know?"

"Well…it might be awkward later…"

Back to her usual self, Cat asked, "Why?"

"Because friends who have sex get weird," Trina explained.

"Yay!"

"Yay?"

"Yeah, we're friends! I like having friends!"

Trina couldn't help but smile. She actually liked the idea of being Cat's friend. She was the least irritating member of her sister's little circle. Even over her main crush, Beck.

"Why would it get weird?"

Trina smiled again. She pulled Cat's face to hers, "I guess it doesn't have to."

The elder Vega initiated the kiss, taking her time feeling soft lips against her own.

A few moments later, Trina dragged the tip of her tongue along Cat's sweet lips, tasting the traces of Cat's strawberry lip gloss. Cat's lips parted and her tongue slipped into Trina's mouth before Trina could do the same.

The kiss was soft and lovely. Gentle and loving. Thrilling and promising.

Trina was surprised that she was enjoying the kiss so much. She had experience kissing many times – more than Tori's friends knew – but none of those boys were nearly as good at this silly, immature but sexy girl in her arms.

One of Cat's hands slid down Trina's back to cup her full ass. It was then that the elder Vega sister realized her panties were gone. Cat's hand was cupping and squeezing her bare cheek. Another realization hit her when she felt Cat's wet pussy on her thigh.

_When the hell did we…? Did Cat do this? How did I miss_… Then Trina's mind was absorbed by the ongoing kiss. The same kiss that had her so befuddled, she never felt Cat removing the last garments separating their bare skin.

"Ooo…" Trina moaned into Cat as she felt the girl's thigh rubbing against her own wet core.

Cat pulled back, smiled and giggled as she s looked down on Trina. "This is so much fun!"

The girl then began to kiss down Trina's body. Her lips wrapped around Trina's hard left nipple, her mouth sucking on the flesh while her tongue painted all the flesh between her lips with warm saliva. Trina's right nipple was the happy victim of Cat's nimble fingers.

As she moved to the other breast, Cat declared, "Trina, I love your tits!"

_Boobs is a bad word but tits is okay?_ Trina thought bemusedly before she decided to forego rational thought.

After teasing Trina's right mound, the younger girl moved down. Parting Trina's thighs, Cat began to lap at Trina's lower lips like a… Well, like a cat. Long, wet swipes of her tongue over and occasionally between Trina's labia. And every upstroke brushed the hood then the clit slowly emerging from that hood.

Cat giggled, "You don't taste like ice cream More like guacamole… I like guac!"

Trina shook her head at the odd statement even as Cat returned to pleasuring the prima donna.

Trina almost cried out when Cat slipped in. That tongue was everywhere and quick as Cat tasted and stroked the inner walls.

Cat's tongue was so quick, it felt, to Trina, as if it was triple, even quadruple, in size and filled her. Then her little pink tongue slid down and between Trina's round cheeks, prodding the tight pucker and moistening the surrounding flesh with her saliva.

Spreading her legs further and raising her knees to give Cat better access, Trina moaned, "Oh God! Cat! That's… Ooooh Cat!"

"Whattie?" Cat asked, her voice muffled by Trina's butt cheeks.

Trina simply breathed out, telling Cat, "Please don't stop… Oooo…"

"Kay-kay!" And with a giggle, that vibrated through Trina, Cat resumed rimming the older girl. Soon her petite tongue probed the tight muscle and Trina almost climaxed at that sudden, new, fantastic sensation.

Soon, Cat's tongue trailed up over Trina's perineum and back into Trina's dripping mound. After thoroughly tonguing Trina's pussy, Cat moved up and started to suck on the little nubbin that was now fully emerged from it's sheath.

Trina started to moan again, occasionally getting out a real word or two. "MmmmMMMmm… Ooooo… Cat…suck… OOooooOOOooo…"

Trina shoved her hand in her mouth as she screamed out her orgasm. Meanwhile, Cat shoved her tongue back into the older girl to get Trina's cum.

As awareness returned to the brunette, her eyes fluttered open to see Cat lying alongside, her chin propped on one of Trina's soft breasts. Cat smiled and licked her lips as she locked eyes with Trina.

"You do taste like guac. Is that because you use it on your face? Or…"

"I…I don't know, Cat. Just give me a minute… Wow, Cat. How are you so good at that?"

"What? I remember everything I've tasted so I knew it was guacamole."

"No! At eating me out."

"Oh, well, Jade and I used to practice kissing in middle school and even tried sex. It was just for practice. And we got good at it."

"I'll say…"

"Tori will be so lucky when she and… Oopsie!"

"When she what?"

Rather than reply, Cat kissed Trina. _I do taste like guac. With extra cilantro. Wonder what Cat tastes like…_

"Wanna taste me?" Cat asked, as if reading Trina's mind. She waved two moist fingers over Trina's face then ran the tips over her lips like she was applying lipstick to the older girl.

Trina opened her mouth and sucked Cat's fingers in, licking them to get all of Cat off them. _Strawberries and…salt?_ was the best Trina came up with. _Salty strawberries…_

"Come up here," Trina said. Part of her was astounded at her request, but that part was muted after the exquisite feelings Cat had generated, even before she woke_. I guess_ _I've always wondered about…_

Cat quickly crawled up and lowered her pussy to Trina's waiting mouth as she leaned into Trina's sex again.

The two spent the next hour licking and sucking each other through two nearly mutual climaxes.

Trina became quite familiar with Cat's pussy, having quickly found the smaller girl's G-spots. Amazingly, she had three within her.

Cuddling afterwards, Trina whispered that fact to Cat.

"My pussy? Cat's pussy?" Cat replied before burying her face in Trina's neck as she giggled.

And that's how they fell asleep.

* * *

Later that morning, at 6:15, Trina quietly opened Tori's window wide enough to crawl in. As she did so, she dropped her phone.

"WHAT? Are you a burglar?" Tori cried as she tried to free herself from her sheets.

"Shush! Tori, it's me!"

In a quieter voice, Tori asked, "Trina? What the…? Why are you crawling in my window? Ooo…you were out all night!"

"Quiet!"

Tori sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the mattress. Her own head was covered by a mass of bed hair as she said, "What happened to you? Your hair is a mess and you have bags under your eyes." Tori leaned towards Trina and sniffed. She practically screamed, "You had sex!"

Trina sank onto Tori's desk chair with a groan, her hands over her face. _What's she going to extort from me this time? And how much worse if she finds out it was Cat?_

Hidden behind her hands, Trina's lips lifted into a smile as she remembered the best orgasms she ever had.

_Wonder what Cat's doing this weekend?_

* * *

Trina and Cat did hang out more but Trina usually treated Cat more as a sidekick than a friend. And definitely not a lover. But Cat went along with it since the times they did get together for sex was incredible.

Those trysts were mainly on weekends after the gang would split up from whatever group activity they shared. The times Cat slept over, she'd often wait 'til Tori, a sound sleeper, was out then sneak into Trina's room to wake her up followed by an hour or two of mind-blowing sex.

And Trina did 'drag' Cat along often on her 'missions' like learning how someone with tuberculosis sounded.

When her friends were celebrating Sikowitz's tenth anniversary as a teacher at a well-received play, Cat was with Trina helping her woo Shane. Cat was thrilled when Trina asked her to come over and help her in her latest project. What the often daffy girl didn't realize was said project was a senior at their school.

Outwardly, Cat seemed to be her usual, bubbly, silly self. But inside, she felt her organs twist as she realized the on-again, off-again flings she shared with Trina were nothing more than that to Trina.

For Cat, they meant a lot more. She thought they had a deeper connection than just sex. And she had hoped it would grow. Now she wondered if any of this was worth it.

In her head, Cat was quite lucid and was able to analyze situations pretty clearly, maybe better than her friends. And now she was trying to figure out why she shouldn't cut off this relationship with Trina. She didn't want the older girl to hook up with someone else. She wanted Trina to herself and it hurt so much when she couldn't have Trina as her girlfriend.

So, even as she tried to help Trina fake a free pizzeria a frozen one, she felt her insides twist some more. A combination of Trina's hyper activity and, even more, her fixation on a senior boy she didn't even stand a chance with.

As Trina threw a frozen pizza in the oven, Cat felt a tightness in her stomach.

"You give me anxiety," Cat moaned, holding her tummy.

"Good," Trina replied snidely.

Two hours later, after another epic fail on Trina's part, an oddly rational but still very caring Cat was actually in Trina's bed, holding the crying girl. "Why? What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing," Cat said soothingly, stroking that lovely dark hair. "You're wonderful, Trina."

"Why can't Shane see that?"

"'Cause Shane is a fool," Cat said.

Trina smiled sadly as she looked up at Cat. "Why can't I love someone like you?"

"Who says you can't?"

Cat leaned down and gently kissed Trina. Trina returned the soft, loving kiss with the first true smile since she became fixated on the senior boy. _Maybe I can…_


End file.
